LIve
by Kim Bejaooe Li
Summary: Li Bejaooe française qui emménage à Seoul elle attend ces 7 autre colocataires avec qui elle va suivre des cours dans une grande académie! Elle ne sera pas sur qui elle va tomber . Je vous laisse avec son enregistrement. "Ça film?...ok..salut moi c'est Li Bejaooe et hum je j'ai..jimin arête s'il te plaît" "Pourquoi Lili? " "...je fais une interview et toi tu- Tae tu vas pas t


Bejaooe Li je suis âgé de 18 ans française. Enfin je vais pouvoir réaliser mon rêve partir pour la Corée du Sud...je suis une fans icontester de musique et de voyage ainsi que de danse et de chant . je compte bien vivre une petite vie tranquille et qui c'est ce que je rencontrerais de nombreuses surprises m'attende la bas

-《Li dépêche toi su tu continue comme ça tu va louper ton avion!

-Oui maman t'inquiète pas j'ai presque fini!

-hum...descend ta valise et n'oublie pas ton téléphone!》

Je descendis les escaliers ,j'étais prête, coiffer, maquiller, habiller

-《tu es prête ma chérie?

-j'attends que ça !

-dit tout de suite que tu veux vite te debarasser de moi .

Je sourit légèrement en pensant à comment sera ma vie en Corée sans les cris et rapel à l'ordre de ma mère...je soupira ce sera le paradis,mais toute fois cette voix me manquera aussi beaucoup lors des moments difficiles elle ne sera pas la pour moi.

-allons y...

Ma mère et mon père montèrent dans la voiture ,ma mère ne cessait de me rappeler les choses que je devais faire une fois la bas quant à mon père il était muet pendant tout le trajet. Une fois arrivé à l'aéroport nous sommes j'ai enregistré mes bagages et je suis rester un peu avec mes parents puis le temps fut pour moi d'embarquer je sera mes parents dans mes bras.

-je vous aime !

-nous aussi on t'aime.

-tu nous contactera sur Skype et tout hein!

-Oui oui quand je pourrais

-en revoir ma chérie

Mon père me donna une enveloppe avec des tas de photo et autre souvenir .Ma mère était au bord des larmes.

-au cas où tu t'ennuies dans l'avion

-merci papa.

"Les passager du vol 632 sont demander pour embarquer dernier appel "

-bon j'y vais!

Je quitta mes parents pour embarquer ,tout allais bien quand la dame qui s'occupait des enregistrements me dit

-excuser moi mademoiselle mais nous n'avons plus de place ...

-par..pardon!?

-mais vous avez de la chance nous pouvons vous transféré dans la section 1 ère classe

-et ça me coûtera combien?

-rien je vais juste prendre votre tiket et vous pouvez aller rejoindre votre siège

Elle me donna un tiket ou il y était inscrit la place qui m'étais destiné

-bien merci...

-de rien bon vol

-merci.

Je marcha alors dans la direction de en empruntant les couloirs aménager spécialement pour ça ,il y avait énormément de monde dans la classe médium qui était censser être la mienne alors que dans la 1 ère classe il n'y avait presque personne surment par ce que ça doit coûter une petite fortune . Je marchait dans le long couloir pour pouvoir accéder à l'avion quand mon épaule cogna contre celle de quelqu'un ce qui fit tomber mon téléphone et mon passeport de mon sac . Je regarda qui m'avais bousculer, il s'agissait d'un grand brun dont le visage étais cacher par un masque et de beau cheveux brillants.

Il se baissa pour ramasser mon passeport et au moment où ma main prit mon téléphone elle rentra en contact avec celle du jeune homme qui me regarda alors fixement avant de me rendre mes affaires ,il s'inclina et dit en coréen

-《excusé moi je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

Je lui répondit alors en corée

-se n'ai rien .》

Il se redressa et repris sa route je mit plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre mes esprits et je monta dans l'avion . Je fus agréablement surprise j'avais une superbe place avec un bar un peu plus loin . Il y avait des douche, des écrans pour regarder des séries ,TOUT .

Cela fesait maintenant 2 h que j'étais assise j'avais besoin de marcher un peu je me dirigea vers le bar puis en marchant je vis le visage du jeune homme de toute à l'heure, il me vit aussi ,il était accompagné de 2 autre jeunes hommes un autre brun et un au cheveux rose.les 2 autre jeunes hommes suivirent le regard de leur ami pour me fixer à leur tour. J'était très gêné je reparti à ma place sans 1 mots je me sentais rougir on peut dire que ce voyage commence bien.

_A suivre_

*Donc voilà c'est tout pour cette partie!

*Il s'agit de ma toute première histoire je suis débutante sur Wattpad alors soyez indulgent je vous prie.

*J'aimerais avoir votre avis alors donner le moi s'il vous plaît sur cette partie ou même le contexte de l'histoire.

*Je voudrais savoir si vous trouvez que c'est trop courte ou trop long ou c'est bon ?

*Je suppose qu'il y a énormément de fautes

A bientôt!

LI.


End file.
